


Sweet and sour whiskey kisses

by paow



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paow/pseuds/paow
Summary: Billy and Steve end up in the deans office after yet another fight. Their punishment? Help with the snowball dance this upcoming saturday.angsty!billy scared of his abusiveasshole!dad falling for puppy!stevePS: theres whisky and sex at the snowball





	1. Chapter 1

He was still fuming, his blood rushed through his whole body making him sweaty and agitated and not being able to sit still. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to calm the heavy, fast breaths rushing out of him. Billy was looking at the floor, feeling the presence of the dean sitting on the other side of the desk dominating the atmosphere. There were tears starting to press at the corners of his eyes, and he knew he could´t allow anyone to see his face. 

Especially not Steve.

«Boys, this is completely unacceptable» the Dean said and broke the silence in the room. His voice and the way he said it reminded Billy of his dad, and he could´t deal with that right now.

«This is not the first time you’re fighting, and you should know we take this very seriously. I see no other option then to call in your parents and have a talk as to how were going to resolve this from not occurring again.» The Dean said shaking his head.

Billy looked up with terror in his eyes. Steve on the other hand was sitting right next to him not seeming to be affected by this at all, which pissed Billy of even more.

«Si-ir, I can’t have my parents knowing about this» Billy said trembling, trying to steady his voice. «Is there nothing else that can be done, il go to detention again, just please-« his voice trailed off, looking at the Dean pleadingly. He blinked away some tears, quickly wiping them away. 

«Billy was the one that started this, so I dont understand why Im even here» Steve said, looking right at Billy with narrow eyebrows and an anger in his face Billy had never seen before. The bruise over his left eye was turning a darker color. 

«I dont care who’s fault it was, you both raised your hands at each other and thats that. And you boys need to understand once and for all that your actions have consequences» the Dean gave the boys a stern look from his seat, glancing from Steve and then to Billy. 

Billy felt nauseous just thinking about how his dad would react to this. He ran his hand through his now messy hair, because Steve had to be a little bitch and go after his hair when they fought. Shit, he needed a cigarette badly. 

«Please Sir, is there anything else we can do? I promise it won’t happen again, I’m sorry okay.» Billy didn’t know what else he could say. He was pissed off at Steve for implying that he was the one that started, but for right now he wasn’t going to go into that. He would swallow his pride and apologize as much as was necessary, anything to not have the Dean call his father. 

«Is there anything you would like to say Harrington?» The Dean focused his attention on Steve.

Steve looked up calmly, and there was a long pause before he said «Yeah, I guess I’m sorry too. And it would be cool to not have our parents involved.» Steve glanced up at Billy with concerned eyes, and it felt like someone had hit the air out of him again. Billy quickly looked away, not knowing how to deal with this new sensation. 

The Dean didn’t seem pleased with his half-hearted apology. He looked from one boy to the other before saying «There is one thing you boys could do instead, and it seems fitting as it requires some teamwork which you seem to lack.»

«The annual snowball dance committee needs help with decorating the gym for this Saturday.» He said matter of factly. 

Billy and Steve looked at him puzzled. Teamwork? And on a Saturday? Billy hated the idea of spending time with Steve. But on the other hand, he was thrilled.

«When would we have to come?» Steve blurted out.

«Around 3 o´clock» The dean said with a smile, looking pleased with himself and his solution.

«Okey, thank you sir» Billy blurted out, scared that the dean would change his mind any moment.

«Yes, thank you» Steve replied ironically.

«Great boys, ill inform the committee. And I hope il never see you here again. Now get back to your classes.»

They got up from their seats, trying to avoid any eye contact and keeping a safe distance from each other as they walked to their English class. 

Billy was relieved, but he could´t believe he had to spend next Saturday voluntarily with pretty-face. Only 4 days left, he counted.


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn’t talked much to each other the last days, even being put on the same basketball team at practice to avoid any more «confrontations» as the coach had put it. But him and Steve had gotten better later, not really friends by any means - just better. Steve would acknowledge him, even making an effort at keeping a short conversation about nothing really, which made Billy uncomfortable cause he was not expecting this type of kindness. He didn’t deserve it. But he had stopped with the snarky remarks, trying to channel his aggression by lifting heavier weights at home and driving over the speed limit whenever he could. 

Billy had always been an angry child, at least thats what his father had told him on several occasion. An angry and stupid one, with no future ahead. And the worse - a faggot. These thoughts would´t leave his mind, and even when he distracted himself and somehow forgot about it for a minute, his father would remind him on every possible occasion. It made him furious how he didn’t have it in him to defend himself, although he was much stronger physically than his father, he tends to freeze and forget about this crucial fact when he´s pinned up against the wall, fist right up in his face. Billy becomes a little boy whenever it happens, terrified and scared of the yelling, the sharp pain and the angry, blue eyes that stare him down into submission. He hates that he inherited his fathers eyes. 

At school the other day Billy had caught Steve glancing at him from the other side of the classroom, and Steve had turned his attention to his book so fast he had nearly fallen of his chair. This wasn’t the first time it had happened, and Billy loved the attention. He had girls flirting and chatting him up everywhere he went, but they never made him feel like this - all warm and soft inside. He had thought about Steve a lot lately, how big of a jerk he had been to him and how he really was fucking sorry about it all. Its not like he hated him, if anything he was jealous of him and how the whole school admired him. The thing Billy would never admit to anyone was that he admired the boy too. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He rolled in on the almost empty parking lot Saturday afternoon, with 10 minutes to spare. He liked to come early to things, it gave him an opportunity to relax, have a fag and just make an entrance. Billy didn’t spot Steve when he leaned against the door of his own car, and it calmed his nerves. He took a deep drag of his cigarette, and kept the smoke in his throat til he felt the familiar, welcoming burn before exhaling. It was a quiet day, the sun was making its way down illuminating the parking lot with a bright, burning silhouette. He closed his eyes and faced the sun, loving the way the sunbeams felt against his face. Billy took a last drag, flicked the cigarette butt and turned around to walk to the school with determined, quick steps.

There were several parents in the gym already, most of them pretending to work but mostly chatting by the bleachers. The decorations hadn’t been put up, and Billy sighted at the thought of all the work that was ahead of him. 

«Billy? Is that you?» a somewhat familiar voice caught his attention, and when he turned to see where it came from he grinned. 

«Misses Wheeler! How nice to see you here» He gave her his best devilish grin, all teeth and dark eyes. It didn’t take long until she blushed and had to look away for a moment. 

«Are you here to help us out? Ive heard the Dean said he would send us two students. » she smiled, and started playing with a strand of her hair making her look like a high school girl. 

«Thats right, me and Harrington will be helping out so you get to order us around today» Billy knew exactly what to say to push her buttons. He got enjoyment out of it, seeing how girls crumbled right in front of his eyes. And mrs. Wheeler was no exception. 

She giggled, and lightly touched his arm «You can start by helping me getting these decorations up» she gestured to the blue paper honeycomb balls in the corner. 

«Oh, and theres Steve!» She waved him over. He made his way over with a smirk plastered over his face, hands in his pockets. Steve must have been standing there for a while, and witnessed their whole interaction. 

«Hello Mrs. Wheeler, Billy » He acknowledged him with a nod, then turned his attention to Mrs. Wheeler informing him what had to be done. 

Billy left them and started getting to work, and Steve was shortly right by his side.

«So Mrs. Wheeler, really?» Steve said and gave Billy a playful nudge in the shoulder, and Billy laughed. 

«Nah, I just like winding her up. Not my type though.» Billy replied, having used these words so often it came out naturally. 

«You don’t like the girls in school, or their mothers, so who is your type then?» Steve was curious, eyes narrow looking up at Billy waiting for an answer.

«None of your goddamn business Harrington» it came out sharper than intended, but Billy wanted to stop him from asking any follow up questions. He felt the heat crawling up to his chest, embarrassment flooding him. 

«Lets get to work okay? I´ll go get the ladder and you put these on a string or whatever» Billy said and turned on his heel, walking towards the exit feeling his hands shake and his face turning red. How could he be so stupid? How did he not come up with a better response then that? He pushed the door open and felt safer now that he was alone and outside breathing in the brisk air. Billy leaned against the wall and fished out a cigarette, hands still shaking making it incredibly hard.

He heard someone coming towards him, and if it wasn’t the last person on earth he wanted to see right now. Billy looked away, making sure Steve could´t see his face and how upset he still was. 

«Hey Billy» Steve said in a gentle voice, stopping a meter away from him. He pulled out something from his back pocket and held up the tidiest wrapped joint Billy had ever seen.

«Do you have a light?»


	3. Chapter 3

They had passed the joint between them in silence, and Billy was grateful. He felt the familiar feeling of the tension leaving his body with every deep inhale, and the colors intensifying making Hawkins look like the most cheerful Disney movie. Billy felt safe with Steve next to him, and he wasn’t´t afraid to look him in the eyes anylonger. It was then Billy noticed how bright Steve´s eyes sparked, and how lovely he looked with something around his lips. Oh how he would love to pull his hair and force him down on his knees right about now..

«I don’t like the girls at school either» Steve said abruptly, breaking their gaze and looking down on his feet.

«What about Nancy?» Billy was taken aback, completely surprised by what the other boy had just said.

«Thing is - I thought I was in love with her» Steve said carefully, kicking some stones. «But then I couldn’t have been you know, it wasn’t real. » 

«Whatcha mean by that?» Billy´s voice was dark, needy.

«I don’t know okay, I just know it wasn’t the real shit like everyones talking about»   
Steve said hurriedly, but Billy knew there was more behind his words.

«So I get it. I get you» Steve looked right up at Billy and he had this glazed over look, glassy red eyes and he looked - hurt? Lost? He wasn’t sure. Billy´s heart was racing, he felt his heartbeat all the way up his neck. Did this mean? No, it can´t be. But what if it was? 

«Yeah, its tough man» Billy nodded his head, as if agreeing with him. 

«We should get back, their probably wondering where we went» Steve threw the butt of the joint as far away as he could and they made their way back, Billy’s mind running with thoughts he couldn’t´t figure out. 

They started putting up the decorations, and Mrs. Wheeler was by Billy´s side the whole time «just in case you boys need any help» she had said sweetly. Steve and Billy had exchanged looks, blurting out with laughter making Mrs. Wheeler puzzled not understanding what was so funny. Billy could feel her eyes following him anywhere he went, especially eyeing him when he was on the ladder checking his jeans-clad backside. He wished she would just leave them alone. 

Steve and Billy made a surprisingly good team, helping each other out and joking with each other all the time, the marihuana still flowing through their veins acting at every neuron. Billy got to know a lot about Steve´s life, actually being interested in everything the other boy had to say listening intuitively. After 2 hours the gym was filled with blue balloons, honeycomb balls and glimmering lights hanging from the ceiling. There were tables with white tablecloths and flowers on them, and in big letters by the entrance «SNOW BALL». It was magnificent, and Billy was proud. 

Mrs. Wheeler came behind them and put her arms around them both, squeezing them tight. «Doesn’t´t it look great? Thank you so much for your help, you boys were amazing.» They smiled and agreed, and she let them out of her tight grip. 

«But I do have a huge favor to ask you boys, and I know you’ve done a lot already, but we could really use the help» Mrs. Wheeler gave them a pleading look.

«Two parents that were supposed to overlook the snowball dance couldn’t´t make it, so would it be too much to ask if you guys hanged around and helped us out with the kids? Only for a couple hours, I promise» Her eyebrows furrowed, making her look much older then she was. 

«Oh and I will off course inform the dean of how much you’ve been of help» She quickly added, smiling. 

«Yeah, I mean sure, I dont have any plans either way» Steve shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Billy. 

There was no doubt that Billy would stay now, if it meant being able to spend more time with Steve.

«Yes off course, Mrs. Wheeler, we will stay» he looked at Steve, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

At 6:30 the gym was crowded, smelling of hairspray, hormones and cheap cologne. Billy never left Steve´s side, feeling weirdly protective over the smaller boy craving his full attention at all time. He didn’t´t bother masking the jealously that was written all over his face, clenched jaw and piercing eyes, when some girl from their class had come over, touching Steve´s chest and whispering quietly in his ears making a point of how easy Steve could get her if he only snapped his fingers. He knew he had no right to feel this way, and he was being ridiculous and fuck he needed to get his shit together before anyone noticed. 

«Dustin, what do you think you’re doing man!?» Steve jumps away from the girl, walking towards Dustin who’s mouth is open, eyes wide and clearly holding what seems to be a bottle of whisky clumsily behind his back. Dustin is slowly walking backwards away from the punch he had intended to spike.

«I-im not doing anything Steve» He nervously laughs, looking up at Steve, and Billy loves the way Steve reaches out his arm and gives a stern look, leaving Dustin with no choice but to give him the bottle of whiskey and muttering a sorry before walking towards the rest of his friends looking defeated. 

Billy saw Max with her friends, and he could tell their step-mom had done her very best to tame her wild hair. She was almost unrecognizable in a dress, and he could see she felt uncomfortable in it. Billy had stopped picking on her after she had told him straight up how she felt about it, and she was right, he was a big asshole but he never wanted her to be scared of him like he was of his father. No one deserved that, especially not a kid, and he was ashamed of all the times he had taken his anger out on her. Billy waves at her and her nerd friends when she looked over, and surprisingly she waves back with something like a smile.

«These youngster are always up to something» Steve sighs, winking at Billy while shaking the bottle proudly. 

«Are you thinking what Im thinking..? » Billy clicks his tongue, looking at the bottle and up to Steve. Steve smirks and grabs Billy by the wrist leading him to the backdoor, out in the empty hallway. 

They end up outside the gym lockers, and Steve nonchalantly opens the door with a key he claims are his spare keys cause he´s still « coach´s favorite» and it makes Billy laugh harder then he should. They make themselves comfortable on the floor by the lockers, and Billy needs to help Steve open the bottle of whiskey cause he´s clearly struggling, and Billy loves the fact that he’s stronger. 

Billy takes the first sip and he forgot how much he hates whiskey, thats his fathers favourite, but he breathes through the initial fire, bites his bottom lip and passes it over to Steve. Billy watches as Steve swallows the drink, mesmerized by his adam apple wobbling and his sharp jawline. He has to swallow hard himself, feeling a sudden burn in his throat. 

«Your staring is driving me insane, you know that?» 

Billy snaps back to reality. He thought he was being discrete, damn. 

«Just kiss me already for fucks sake» Steve hisses, and Billy barely dares to look at him, but when he does he is met with honey glazed eyes that are piercing him, and he holds his breath and his head is spinning and goddamn Steve´s lips are slightly parted, wet from the liquor and he grabs him by the neck and pulls him in for a harsh kiss, all tongue and teeth and the whiskey in Steve´s mouth tastes delicious. 

Billy grabs Steve by the waist, pulling him roughly onto his lap and Steve is pushing up against his cock, grinding him. Billy´s hands wander all over Steve´s body wanting to feel every single part of him and he can feel Steve´s small hands grabbing his shoulders, biceps and it sends shivers through Billy´s body. Their fondling at each others buttons, in desperate need to be closer, and Billy is radiating heat, feeling everything at once and its too much. 

Billy grabs Steve by his hair a bit to hard, pushing him closer to his face, feeling Steve’s erection pressing in on his abs and he gently massages it feeling it grow harder in his hands. Steve lets out a soft moan, and the sound goes straight to Billy´s cock and he feels it pulsating in his pants. 

«God, have you done this before Harrington?» Billy´s voice dark, shocked at how fucking good this feels. 

«Just shut up Hargrove» Steve is panting as a rush of blood goes straight to his face and he looks clearly embarassed. 

«Don’t get me wrong, I love it» Billy is quick to say, kissing him softly on his lips, regretted to have opened his mouth in the first place. 

The dry-humping isn´t enough, so they quickly help each other to undo their jeans, and their boxers go flying to the other side of the locker room. Even in the dim light Billy can see the soft shape of Steve´s body, his flushed cheeks and messy hair and he has never seen anything so perfect before. He gets on top of Steve, and Steve flinches when his body meets the cold floor but Billy is right there holding him close, pressing his body tightly to Steve´s, kissing his lips, neck and down toward his aching cock taking it fully into his mouth. 

Steve gasps, and Billy takes his hand guiding it to his hair and Steve knows exactly what he wants and he soon feels the familiar tugging at his hair and it makes him grunt and take him even deeper in his mouth, and the sloppy sound of spit against friction and Steve´s desperate whining fills the room. 

«Ah-h Billy stop, stop, I can´t-« Steve´s voice crack and he pulls at Billy´s hair so hard he forces the other boy to abruptly stop in his action.

Billy licks his lips all over while never breaking his gaze with Steve, loving how the younger boy can barely catch his breath.

Billy stands up and helps the other boy get on his feet, he takes his hand and walks them over to the shower, turning on the water. Steve is suddenly pinned up against the wall, and Billy doesn’t know his own strength, cause Steve has to grab him by the shoulders to steady himself. Billy lifts up Steve, barely putting in any effort, and Steve tangles his legs around his waist and their dicks are moving up against each other and Billy can’t wait any longer. 

He spits in his hand, and lubes his throbbing cock and gently place it at Steve´s entrance. He kisses him softly, and Steve´s body is shaking and he looks at Billy with needy eyes and grinds his whole body up against him. Billy slides into him with easy, and Steve throws his head back, eyes tightly shut, breathing heavily. 

They rock together in a fast pace, Billy holding the boy as tight as he can whispering «you feel amazing prettyboy» and «fuck you’re so good» and Steve whimpers softly and puts his head in the groove of Billy´s neck and its all too intense, waves of pleasure flowing through him and Billy grabs Steve´s cock and strokes it in the same rhythm and he feels Steve´s body tense up suddenly, «Oh god, god , Bill-ly» and warm cum hitting his chest. Billy grabs Steve´s ass with both his hands now, biting at his lip and he jerks his hips roughly into him, and the younger boy is too sensitive for this, but Billy squeezes Steve´s asschecks as hard as he can and with a deep growl he finally cums deep inside of him.


End file.
